


You're Beautiful to Me

by incorrectboosol



Series: Verkwan Headcanons [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beautiful, Insecurity, M/M, No other members are mentioned, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectboosol/pseuds/incorrectboosol
Summary: Verkwan headcanon 1Hansol's favorite pet name for Seungkwan is "beautiful." Seungkwan pretends to hate it, but he blushes and stutters adorably whenever Hansol uses it. It's secretly Seungkwan's favorite pet name that Hansol calls him.By @incorrectboosol on Twitter





	You're Beautiful to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the short story for the first headcanon in my Verkwan headcanon thread on my Twitter Verkwan account, @incorrectboosol

The first time Hansol calls Seungkwan “beautiful” is when Seungkwan himself is also confident in his appearance. They all have their makeup and stage outfits on, but Seungkwan feels exceptionally good about himself today. His happy aura is showing, and he’s practically glowing.

“Can you pass me my water bottle, beautiful? It’s on the other side of you,” Hansol says from beside him.

Seungkwan looks at Hansol with wide eyes. “W-what?”

Hansol acts like nothing happened. “My water bottle? Can you pass it to me?”

“Oh y-yeah, sure.” Seungkwan stutters, somehow getting his mind to work long enough to pass Hansol his water bottle.

After Hansol leaves, Seungkwan feels a blush colour his cheeks as the scenario finally sinks in.

***

The second time Hansol calls Seungkwan “beautiful,” it still takes Seungkwan by surprise, but not as much as the first time. Seungkwan is helping to cook dinner, since they decided to eat healthy on their day off because they had the time to properly cook. Hansol walks in the kitchen and stands beside Seungkwan, sliding his hand around his waist as he watches him stir a bowl.

“What’s for dinner, beautiful?”

Seungkwan blushes, but covers it by giving Hansol a look. “D-don’t call me that.”

“Why not?” Hansol asks.

“It’s cheesy!” Seungkwan pauses, “And untrue.”

It’s Hansol’s turn to give Seungkwan a look. “Whatever you say, beautiful.” Seungkwan feels like his cheeks are warmer than the stove. Thank God Hansol already left to bother someone else.

***

The hundredth time Hansol calls Seungkwan “beautiful,” Seungkwan still isn’t over it. He still blushes, and stutters, and Hansol thinks it’s so adorable. Which, of course, he would never repeat out loud, since Seungkwan would have his head.

Seungkwan, for his part, stops telling Hansol to stop calling him “beautiful,” and he’s secretly come to love the term of endearment. Every time the pet name leaves Hansol’s mouth, Seungkwan’s heart races faster than the red rushes to his cheeks. But, of course, Seungkwan would never tell Hansol that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @incorrectboosol on Twitter. I post incorrect quotes, headcanons, short stories, and more!


End file.
